coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Quote of the week nominations
Week 1 I hope to launch the new-look main page on Thursday (the anniversary of the wiki). There will be a new Quote of the Week every Monday (so the first one will only be up for four days). I'll be on the lookout for some good Corrie quotes of the past today, as well as the present. It can be long or short, funny or dramatic, anything really! But something everybody likes. David 16:10, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :A favourite of mine is Martha Longhurst talking about Elsie Tanner being evicted: "They can take neither your bed nor the tools of your trade. In't case of Elsie Tanner, it's one an't same thing..."--Jtomlin1uk 19:48, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Week 3 Week 3 nominations are now open. David 12:19, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Another favourite of mine - Hilda Ogden (to Stan Ogden): "Lax - that's your failing. Lax from the neck up and relax from the neck down."--Jtomlin1uk 12:42, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me! I'll add it. David 09:50, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Week 4 Week 4 nominations are now open, but I really want to come up with one myself this time :D. David 09:50, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Ongoing This feature has dried up a bit, I want to keep it going so I'll keep this open for suggestions. David 15:36, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Albert Tatlock about Annie Walker: "Cut glass on the outside and broken glass inside." ::Vera Duckworth quoting - "Natalie Barnes is that hard-faced, if she fell on the pavement she'd crack a flag" --Karen2310 16:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Does anyone have a favourite Blanchism? David 17:52, December 2, 2009 (UTC) The best-known is probably the "Good looks are a curse, Deirdre. You and Kenneth should count yourselves lucky" one but one quoted many times over the years is "Skirt no bigger than a belt, too much eyeliner, and roots as dark as her soul" about Liz. Despite really, really liking Roy, the "He looks like he should be crayoning summat" quote cracks me up.--Jtomlin1uk 20:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Of the three, I'd pick the first one because as well as putting down others, she's praising herself. David 21:55, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::It also seems to be the one most quoted today.--Jtomlin1uk 22:04, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I've got loads of quotes prepared that will keep us going for quite a while, but suggestions are still welcome. David 13:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :I quite like - Hilda Ogden: "Elsie Tanner's heart is where a feller's wallet is - and the bigger the wallet, the more heart she's got." but then I always did like Hilda-isms--Jtomlin1uk 13:19, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone got a good 90s or 00s quote for next week? Not a Blanche one though. David 14:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I quite like a Reg Holdsworth one from 1991 as it reminds me of work: "For Bettabuys' sake, you are going to take that bull by the horns, wipe the slate clean with it, and turn over a sparkling new penny - have I made myself clear?"--Jtomlin1uk 16:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Planning ahead, I'm thinking this Raquel quote is ideal for a World Cup week: "The purpose of football is to score goals, right? Well it's daft, you see. You've got two teams on the field and they're both kicking in opposite directions. Why don't they both kick the same way? Then they can score as many goals as they like." I haven't got a quote for this week, can anyone help? Preferably a quote by someone who's not had a quote this year yet (the list is on Coronation Street Wiki:Quote of the week). David 09:56, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :How about two from Annie: "One does get rather tired of this dreary landscape. This desert of bricks and cobbled streets. Blackened chimneys piercing the sultry sky like jagged teeth" or "For better or for worse to Mrs Tanner presumably means two months on approval."--Jtomlin1uk 12:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for that, I'll try to get some more quotes for the coming weeks. David 19:02, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Anyone got a favourite Blancheism for next week? David 13:26, May 7, 2010 (UTC) For next week I'd like either a Webster or McDonald quote - anyone? David 16:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I'd like a 60s quote for next week but Annie/Elsie/Ken/Hilda are all used, and I'm saving Ena for a later week. I've been looking for a good Jack, Lucille or Swindley quote without success. Can anyone help? David 21:19, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure I've ever seen one from Jack or Lucille. Swindley might be difficult as well.--Jtomlin1uk 16:14, October 22, 2010 (UTC)